Crossed Worlds
by EmeraldEmblem1
Summary: Naomi is a normal Japanese High School Girl. Although unbeknownst to her, she shares a life link with the Planeptune CPU Neptune. When Arfoire discovers this fact, she warps to Japan to kill Naomi and get rid of Neptune once and for all, but Neptune accidentally falls into a portal to Japan herself. She now has to protect Naomi from Arfoire, but can Neptune fit in as well?


Hyperdimension Neptunia: Crossed Worlds

"I can't believe this…Am I gonna die?"

These thoughts entered my mind as I sat on the ground, my school uniform muddied by dirt, blood leaking from the corner of my mouth splatted on my Blue neck tie, I coughed and a few spots of blood splattered on the floor, I looked up with tears in my eyes as the figure of a woman in a very flashy black and purple outfit lined with gold, that covered little of her upper body and was adorned with a few red gems, she had a witches hat of a similar style with a gold lined heart, her pale skin made her look like she never ventured out into the sunlight. She looked down at me and let out a deep evil laugh as I tried to get away from her.

"Why won't my legs move? She's dangerous. She's gonna kill me!"

I struggled to move back but she simply took a step to close the gap every time.

"My, my, I can't believe you'd be so weak. I should have thought of this in the first place" the mysterious woman remarked as she towered over me

"W-who are you? What's your beef scary lady?" I asked, my voice trembled as I asked this woman who she was, she simply responded by pointing a spear an inch from my face. I winced.

"It doesn't matter; you'll be dead in a minute anyway."

She gave a satisfying smirk as she raised it above her head, ready to finish me off. I closed my eyes and flinched, waiting for the end.*Schink!*The sound of metal clashing with metal made me open my eyes to see what had happened.

"Whoa, now that was a closey!" a new girl stated as she blocked the spear

"Kuh! Neptune!" the mysterious woman said, a hint of frustrated anger in her voice.

I looked at this girl, what did the woman call her? Neptune wasn't it? She was wearing a white hooded top with purple lining, she had a purple mini skirt, white high knee socks, her hair was short and purple with two white d-pad looking hair clips, what a weird sense of style these two people had. She had appeared to have blocked the spear with a katana like sword.

"Say, Arfy. What's your deal attacking this girly here? And where are we?" she asked unusually casually for the situation.

"You little bitch! My name is Arfoire, remember it already!" she yelled.

With a swift movement she knocked Neptune's katana back and jumped back to get distance, Neptune lost her balance for a split second but was soon steady again, her katana held by her side.

"I didn't expect you to follow me all the way here, how'd you figure out my plan?" she asked regaining her calm composure

Neptune looked confused; I could almost see a question mark appear above her head.

"Your plan? I just got sucked into a light at the basilcom and found myself here." She stated simply.

"What? How do you always manage to stumble into my plans!?" Arfoire said starting to lose her composure again.

Neptune just gave a weak laugh in response as if that's all she could offer as a response. Arfoire looked angry, I was almost sure she would attack again, but she floated into the air, her body as steady as if she was still standing on the ground.

"I'll pull back for now, but mark my words, I will kill that girl. Then you'll be out of my hair once and for all." Arfoire said, turning her back on us.

"Wait!" Neptune called out. But Arfoire had already launched herself through the sky, a strong wind from the force of launch blew both Neptune and myself making our clothes ruffle intensely, I could see a pair of blue and white stripped panties from under Neptune's skirt as the wind died down; I blushed a bit and looked away.

"Phew. Wow, what a strong gust that was, only G*ku could make a shockwave more intense" she said casually. Neptune turned round to look at me; I was still a little flushed in the face.

"Hey, are you okies?" she asked as she held out a hand to help me to my feet, I took it hesitantly and she pulled me to my feet. She was a little shorter than I was.

"T-Thankies for the save there" I said a little shakily. I was wobbly and nearly fell over but Neptune dived down to prop me up on her shoulder.

"Uwah! Arfy really did a number on you" Neptune said, a little surprised, almost as though she thought my injuries were nothing.

"It hurts…" I said, I was stifling my tears, but I couldn't hold them back anymore, the tears began to trickle down my face, the dirt on my face where the tears ran was washed away.

"…I was so scared, I could hear the words 'Finish her' in my mind…*sniffle* Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I finally caved in and started to bawl my eyes out, I felt Neptune turn round and put her arms round me, I had my face buried in her shoulder and she stroked my head comfortingly.

"It's alrighties now, you're safe" she said soothingly.

It took me 5 minutes to cry all I could; I was so tired after that I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep in Neptune's arms. Neptune lay me down on her lap, letting me use it as a pillow.

"Man, she sure could cry…But what am I supposed to do now? We can't stay outside all night and I don't even know where she lives. Man, this is an awkward situation." Neptune contemplated to herself. As she thought this to herself a girl approached the two of them.

"Hey, what happened!?" the girl asked, a hint of great concern in her voice. The girl ran towards the two of them and kneeled down next to Neptune, examining Naomi's dirty and beaten body. She was wearing a light brown wooly jumper which she seemed to be wearing over a uniform like Naomi's, she had white knee socks and her hair was strawberry blonde and fairly long but didn't intrude over her shoulders very much, the first thing Neptune noticed were how big this girls boobs were. They reminded her of someone.

"H-hey, are you friends with her?" Neptune asked hesitantly

"I'm her childhood friend. Come on, we have to take her to my apartment, it's nearby." The girl said getting to her feet.

"Uh, alrighty then." Neptune whom had little choice, picked her up princess style as though she were light as a feather.

"Wow, you're so strong." The girl said, looking rather amazed

"Really? This is nothing." Neptune said, kinda surprised herself at the comment

"Anyway, let's hurry before she catches a cold."

" Roger Big boobs~!" Neptune said. The girl went red and held her arms over her chest.

"Please don't give me a weird nickname! My name is Chou!" the girl said embarrassed.

" Sorry, sorry. The names Neptune, pleased to meetcha Chou chan~!" she said apologetically. At that moment Naomi mumbled softly as she stirred in her sleep. Chou and Neptune looked at her, then to each other and both put a finger to their mouths to shush each other, both smiled and laughed softly to each other, the girls walked down the riverside path.

Intro End.


End file.
